In the related art, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices using liquid crystal, plasma display devices using plasma, and the like have been put into practical use as planar thin-type display devices.
The LCD device displays an image by providing a backlight, changing an arrangement of liquid crystal molecules by the application of a voltage, and passing or blocking light from the backlight. In the plasma display device, a plasma state is reached by applying a voltage to gas sealed within a substrate, visible light is obtained by irradiating ultraviolet light generated from energy occurring upon returning from the plasma state to the original state to a fluorescent body, and an image is displayed thereby.
On the other hand, a self light-emitting type display device using an organic electroluminescence (EL) element that emits light itself when a voltage is applied has recently been developed. The organic EL element is changed from a ground state to an excited state when energy is received by electrolysis and emits difference energy as light upon returning from the excited state to the ground state. The organic EL display device displays an image using light emitted by the organic EL element.
The self light-emitting type display device is different from the LCD device in which the backlight is necessary, and can be thinly configured as compared with the LCD device because the backlight is unnecessary due to self light emission of the element. The organic EL display device has attracted attention as a next-generation flat and thin type display device because a moving image characteristic, a viewing angle characteristic, a color reproduction characteristic, and the like are excellent as compared with those of the LCD device.
However, in the organic EL element, a light emission characteristic is deteriorated when a voltage is continuously applied, and luminance is deteriorated even when the same current is input. As a result, if a light emission frequency of a specific pixel is high, there is a problem in that a “burn-in” phenomenon occurs because the light emission characteristic of the specific pixel is deteriorated as compared with those of other pixels.
In terms of the burn-in phenomenon, for example, the following Patent Literature 1 discloses technology assumed to reduce the burn-in while maintaining high display quality regardless of a type of input signal in an image display device corresponding to a plurality of types of input signals.